One Rule
by JeseeD
Summary: One shot. Arizona is a recognized player in college and she's a gold star, that's why she keeps one rule while hanging out women. But for what are the rules if you can't break them, right? Request based on a song: Right Now by Danity Kane.


**One Rule.**

 **The song is Right Now by Danity Kane.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona Robbins is a lesbian well-known by being a charming golden star girl, blonde with blue eyes, body of death, sexy as hell and her dimples only increase her worship.

She at the sight of anyone is just another medical student, but for those who have had the fortune - and misfortune for some men - to know her, knows she is a compulsive gambler with beautiful women. Women of all kinds, high, brunette, blonde, short, red-haired, slender, with curves, a great ass and a shelf to display in her cleavage. She does not really have a preference.

But she has a rule. A clear rule that it has never broken. At least not for a very long time.

She enjoys sex. A lot actually. She enjoys meeting women, she enjoys knowing their bodies. She enjoys women and all purities that a woman can maintain.

She enjoys women.

But she never date. Never.

Date is not an option for her. She has had bad experiences in the past, like when her first girlfriend from high school - Johan – unexpectedly went into men again and completely forgot about her, or when she was doing her degree and suddenly fell by her roommate and then fell forward when it didn't end up well.

She has had bad experiences in love before. But contrary to the popular belief, this is not the real reason to why she doesn't date. She just lost interest in that area.

She instead focused on her career, enjoy the college experience, meet new people, go on vacation, have good friends and her favorite ... have very wild sex with beautiful women, whenever she had the chance.

That's not necessarily a bad thing. Well, just when she was in need of loving affection that only a committed partner can bestow.

But she would survive. She always did.

The problem is when you meet someone one night, have fun together - which means multiple orgasms - and the next day feel this intense need to repeat this wonderful experience, but your stupid pride - that is the absurd rule – won't let you go ahead.

That was what was happening with the blonde now.

She was in a dispute with herself.

She wants more.

But she can't have it.

Or rather let herself not to.

Callie Torres is the most exquisite woman Robbins has been known for some time. Latina, caramel skin, curves and legs that last for days, throw in the fact that mischievous smile can kill any resolution.

Arizona knew that once she laid her eyes on the beauty brunette, she wanted her. She wanted to have her.

And she did had her.

Callie is distinctly sexually open mind and that night, that one night was one of the best nights Arizona can remember.

But now she wanted more. And not having her was killing her slowly.

Especially if the woman who she so desire, is sitting now in front of her, flirting with a girl at the party, while her pretty tiny skirt rises her tanned thighs as she crosses her legs, heels 8 fleas make her legs stylized look and the deep neckline sleeveless red blouse, allows the blonde's imagination to create different scenarios of what she could do with this woman if only had a chance.

Six months.

That's the time when Arizona had the pleasure of having that drop death gorgeous woman in her arms, groaning out her name in pleasure and squirming under her touch.

Six months.

Since Arizona rejected the subtle attempts by the brunette to go on a real date with her. Callie tried, but she always said no, so Callie just stopped asking.

And rightly so.

Callie wasn't used to beg and even less by a simple date. There were people lining up for her and she refused to let some bright blonde with baby blue eyes, super magical smile, glorious fingers and lips that make seeing stars, make her beg for something she clearly didn't want.

Arizona instead asked for a friendship. Which was even worse. Because not being able to be with someone who you clearly want to be with is one thing, but having to pretend you don't want when you have such a woman nearby? That's just a vile torture.

But Arizona tied pants and bridled the consequences of not ignoring her rule.

The thing is that now with considerable amounts of alcohol in her body, not getting laid in months - because of Callie - and see the lady of her erotic dreams flirting right and left, walking out her beautiful legs in front of her it's not exactly the best variables combination.

Because now she wanted nothing more than to have this woman to a lonely dark place...

... And actually luck was on her side tonight.

For the second that perverted and lustful thought came into her mind, the brunette stood up to go to the basement in search of more drinks for picky people.

Arizona took a last sip of her beer and followed the Latina to the basement. She went downstairs and the first thing she found was that extremely sexy ass in front of her eyes.

Callie was down trying to find another bottle of red wine for her and her friends. She doesn't drink beer like everyone else, so she made sure she had several bottles of her favorite wine at this party.

Callie straightened her back as she felt strange hands on her hips, she was about to give a piece of her mind to the bold, but when she felt the hot breath in her ear and the distinctive scent, she knew who was behind her in that moment.

"What think you're doing?" She tried to speak firmly, but she couldn't help but shudder when magic hands caressed her clad abdomen. "Arizona." She called her name this time as she placed the bottle of wine on top the fridge.

"I can't help it." The blonde said in a whisper. "You're so ... I do not know." Callie wanted to stop the woman from touching her, but instead she pushed her body to the blonde behind her. "The things I could do to you ... if the situation were different."

Arizona turned around the tall woman before crash her against the wall nearby. The place was dark and almost silent. The only clear sound was the heavy breathing of both women and all Callie could see - despite the darkness - it was bright blue eyes in desire.

"Oh yeah. We could make good use of that couch over there ..." Callie put her hands on the base of the blonde's neck.

"Oh even on the floor. I know you like rough." Arizona grinned her lips almost touching the provocative red ones. "It's too bad that we can't." She pulled away a bit, but without losing the visual and physical contact.

"Why not?" Callie asked.

"You make me want to do things, things I never do." Arizona said sincerely whispered. "I want to go there with you. I want you to touch me. I want you to take me ..." And Callie granted. She took her right hand to the other woman's crotch. Arizona gasped.

"I'm scare of you. You make me feel things I never imagined my body would feel. Nothing compares to you, Calliope." Arizona whispered again close her eyes to feel the rich friction that the taller woman was giving to her through her pants. "I'm not prepared to do it, Callie."

"Then why do you keep coming to me?" Callie unbuttoned and unzipped Arizona's jeans, she gently stroked the soft fabric lace of the blonde's panties. "Why you keep playing this game ... You're playing with me. Let me tell you, that's not exactly attractive, blonde." Callie took her middle finger and rubbed her clad clit.

Arizona moaned again and twisted her hips to get more pleasure. "I can't love you." At least not right now, she thought. "I want to, believe me Calliope, I want to. But it's this one rule ..."

"A stupid one indeed." The brunette spoke sternly.

"And it's taking everything in me, not to love you." Arizona finished her statement while Callie's fingers didn't stop touching her.

"Then why don't you." Callie was frustrated with this woman. But there wasn't hell that forced her to stop her movements.

Arizona looked deep brown eyes. She can get lost in those beautiful orbs someday. If she had already done it.

And then there were those full, red lips with lipstick. Provocative. So desirable. So kissable. She never wanted to stop kissing this woman.

So that was what she did.

Arizona closed the short distance between their mouths and both women were merged into a sensual, passionate kiss. Tortuously languid. Callie deepened the kiss and stuck her tongue into the warm mouth of the shorter woman. They both fought for control of each other mouth, the two women were carried away by the built kiss.

Arizona among her passionate kiss took her hand under Callie's skirt and the abundant moisture she found there aroused her beyond belief.

Now it was time for Callie to squirm at the touch of the other woman in front of her.

"God your kisses." The blonde breathed heavily as the kiss slowed. "Your lips are taking my mind to things that my body has never seen before." She spoke in the luscious lips. "It makes me want more. More of you and your lips. More of all you." She bit her lower plumper lip. "And I know you hoping for me to bend a little. Only a little ..."

"Yeah!" Callie breathed hampered as Arizona rubbed her clit through her panties while with her free hand caressed her thigh. The brunette could almost feel her legs get weak.

"I want you." Arizona said.

"Then take me." Callie almost demanded it. Her back arched at the touch of the blonde.

"I can't. I'm not ready to do it ..." Arizona's words faded as the brunette's fingers found the drip center under her panties' lace.

"Spread your legs." Callie demanded firmly.

"Callie ..."

"Spread your legs, Blonde." This time the blonde did it and immediately two strong long fingers entered her, thrusting in her without remorse.

"Oh God, Callie!" Arizona almost screamed at the welcome intrusion. "Yes, right there. Touch me right there." Arizona gasped as Callie curled her fingers and stroked her inside fluffy nerves. "Calliope! ... Fuck! That feels so good." The pleasure that her body was getting was driving her crazy.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you come for me, Arizona." Callie took a handful of golden hair in her free hand and pulled hard to force the woman to look at her. "I want you to look at me and remember the last time you'll have me this close."

"Callie ..." Arizona couldn't open her eyes. Callie thrusts increased and her need became more intense.

"Look at me!" Callie demanded again. And this time, Arizona granted. Callie grinned when she saw the heavy eyelids and felt the narrowing of the blonde's inner walls in her fingers. "That's better. I love those eyes. I love knowing what I make you feel." Callie whispered on the bruised lips.

The sweltering heat of the room, makes them sweat. Dry mouth and more need for physical contact.

"Take me, Callie ... fuck me! I need you ..." Arizona could hardly coordinate her words. She just kept moaning and twisting her body with the imminent arrival of her orgasm.

"I'm doing it, baby." The brunette took the lower lip of the other woman, she sucked it and kissed it before biting it so hard that she could feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"Ahhh ... I'm gonna come, Callie. I'm going ... to ... I'm almost there ... almost ..." Arizona hissed in pain and pleasure at the moment her body tensed completely. Her abs trembled. Her back arched in an almost painful curve.

But her eyes never closed.

And Callie had the pleasure of seeing the woman got off. She had the enjoyment of seeing the light lone tear that ran down her left cheek. She had the pleasure of feeling this woman.

And that makes her come almost instantly with the blonde.

But she refrained.

Arizona looked deep brown eyes and then she knew she wanted this woman more than she did before.

Callie pulled her fingers out the warm woman's center - making the blonde moan - before bringing the fingers to her mouth and taste the unique flavor of Arizona.

"Mmm ... That never gets old." Callie groaned as the taste of the blonde was in her mouth.

"Callie ... I-I." The Lesbian player didn't know what to say. She knew that this woman would be the death of her someday.

"It was a pleasure to see you tonight, Blonde." Callie straightened her clothes and walked uncomfortable to feel her own wetness in her underwear, but she needed to get out of the other woman's reach.

"Callie, wait!" Arizona closed her pants quickly. "I don't want to date you." She said stupidly.

"You've made it pretty clear, Arizona." Callie felt almost offended.

"But I can try, only if you give me the time to figure my shit out ..." Arizona said quickly.

Both women stared silently before Callie did snap her expensive heels and walk up the stairs.

She shrugged "Maybe." That was her answer. But her mega-watt smile betrayed her interest beyond her words.

"Yeah, maybe." Arizona whispered to herself.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


End file.
